


Starkerweek2019

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Incest, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Rimming, Tony Stark Has Issues, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: July 15: ReunionJuly 16: non-powered auJuly 17: gold, red, and blueJuly 18: so fluffy it hurtsJuly 19: fix-itJuly 20: family tiesJuly 21: role reversal





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One Summary: After an entire semester away for MIT, Tony and Peter’s reunion is more horny than anything :P (Also I stole this ask from my inbox to help me out with the smut portion: Tony rimming Peter for the first time)

Tony smiles as Peter hops out of the car the second Happy slows it down enough. He opens his arms, getting barreled over by his over eager lover. He laughs and kisses his boy softly. “I missed you, baby.”

Peter whines. “Four months is way too long without seeing you even once.” He pouts.

Tony snorts. “You say that like we didn’t face time every single night.” He leads Peter inside, smiling happily.

Peter giggles and sits them both down as soon as they’re inside, crawling in his boyfriend’s lap. “C’mon Tony, I haven’t felt you in so long…”

Tony’s breath hitches and he rubs his hands up and down Peter’s back. “I miss your tight little hole, you little slut.”

Peter blushes and kisses Tony roughly, pulling at his tie. “Can we try something… new?”

Tony raises a brow. “New? What did you have in mind baby boy?”

Peter squirms, rutting his hips down against Tony’s. “Will you… use your mouth on me?”

Tony smirks. “Baby, I’ve sucked you off before. That isn’t new.”

Peter whimpers, shaking his head. “No… I want you to put your mouth…” he leans forward, whispering in Tony’s ear like he’s ashamed. “On my little hole? Please daddy, I want you to lick me, my friend said it feels really good.”

Tony’s pupils dilate, and he curses under his breath. He pulls back, looking at Peter like he’s a starving man seeing a feast in front of him. “Let’s shower together first.” He whispers.

Peter shakes his head, standing. “My friend told me exactly what to do. You go in the bedroom and wait for me. No touching yourself daddy, okay?”

Tony licks his lips, chest heaving. “When did you get so bossy?”

Peter smirks, high off this sudden burst of confidence and power. He leans in, licking a stripe up the side of Tony’s ear. “I also learned what power bottom means.” He whispers, before blowing cold air on where he just licked.

Tony curses, having to close his eyes. “Shit, baby boy. This is definitely new.”

Peter smirks and kisses him on the lips again. “College changes a man.” He giggles. He stands up straight, looking at Tony with hands on his hips. “You go to the bedroom and strip. Don’t touch yourself. I’ll know if you did.”

~

Peter comes out after his shower, blushing and squirming a bit. His confidence faded slightly in the shower, all alone.

Tony, sensing this, sits up a bit. He’s completely soft, since he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. “Baby? What do you want me to do now?”

Peter takes a deep breath, climbing on top of Tony. He pulls his hands to his chest, smiling as Tony waits for instructions. “Touch me.” He whispers.

Tony smirks and nods, gladly touching his boy all over. He winces when Peter slaps his hand away from his cock.

Peter smirks. “Naughty.” He scolds. He shifts to the side. He lays on his back, spreading his legs. “Lick me, now.” He instructs.

Tony growls and climbs on Peter. He gasps loudly when Peter grabs his hair and refuses Tony’s kiss. “I gave you an order, daddy. Eat me out, right now. Or I won’t let you touch me at all tonight.”

Tony feels his breath hitch. Peter bossing him around is so a new kink. He leans down, guided by Peter’s hand in his hair, and starts rimming Peter for the first time.

The effect is instantaneous. Peter moans loudly, his grip slacking slightly. He grinds his ass into Tony’s face, moaning and cursing. “Oh daddy, fuck, that feels so good!” He whines.

Tony groans and grabs Peter’s hips, eating him out as best he can with the little minx’s hips moving like that. Peter is more riding his face than anything else. He’s just taking the pleasure he wants, uncaring of Tony.

Tony thinks it has to be the hardest he’s been in so long.

Peter cums on Tony’s hair and forehead, forcing his tongue to stay where it is. He pulls Tony back after he’s finished cumming, moaning softly. “Daddy…”

Tony smiles at him, eyes dark with lust. “God, I missed you baby.” He says, sitting up.

Peter beams and sits up. “No more going four months without seeing each other.

Tony snorts. “Come on, Let’s shower.”

Peter smirks and stands. “You were so good for me, daddy. If you keep being good and wash me, I’ll suck you off~”

Tony groans. “Tease…” he whispers and follows his boyfriend into the bathroom.


	2. Non-Powered AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: so I’ve been waiting to write this fic for so long. Since I saw my board, actually. I knew it would fit perfectly with @prissyparker ‘s prompt!! So without further ado, here is Peter Parker and Tony Stark high af at the science summer camp they’re going to!

It was hot as balls today in New York City, and all the cranky hormonal teenagers are way too pissed off right now to do anything science related, like they’re supposed to be doing right now. 

Half the kids here are in the lake, swimming around or tanning in the grass. Some kids are reading in the shade of the trees, some are napping above the covers with plug in box-fans pointed at their bodies. Some are helping the councilors organize the freezer. ~~To be helpful, of course, not to be inside the freezer or anything.~~

And then some, like Tony’s friends, are hiding behind the farthest bunking house, laying in the grass and passing a blunt. 

Currently in this group is Steve Rogers, Bucky Barns, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, Ned Leeds, Peter Parker, and Tony Stark himself. 

Natasha has her head in Steve’s lap, the blunt between her lips. Sam is making out with Bucky, but keeps shoving him away because it’s too hot to be cuddling. But then Bucky gets back on top of him and they’re making out again. Steve steals the blunt from Nat’s lips and watches with a fond smirk on his face as his boyfriends bicker and bitch. Natasha goes back to being the most philosophical stoner in the history of ever, gesturing with her hands to Ned, who is listening with wide eyes to every word she says. He is not high, as he’s too scared of getting in trouble. 

Tony plucks the joint from between Steve’s lips and takes a drag, turning to his boyfriend and blowing the air into his face. Peter closes his eyes and breathes in the chain-smoke, leaning forward and kissing Tony. Tony laughs and passes the blunt to Peter, who takes a real drag. 

Sam suddenly shoves Bucky off again, sitting up. “God damn, fuck this. I’m going to the lake, gimme one last hit.”

Peter smirks and hands it to Sam, who takes a drag before handing it back to Peter. “I’ll make out with you in the lake, if you join.” He teases.

Bucky smirks and stands, intertwining their fingers. “let’s go.”

Steve makes Nat sit up--she doesn’t even notice--and follows his boyfriends. “Y’all are impossible...”

Nat steals the blunt from Peter and lays down in the grass, rambling about the aliens and the government conspiracies. Ned hangs on to every word, looking like he wishes he were taking notes. 

Peter watches it all with a dopey smile on his face. “I’m so hiiiiiiigh daddy.” He says, turning to Tony. 

Tony laughs and steals the blunt again. “Natasha, you should take Ned to get some snacks. You always get the munchies after you smoke.”

Nat pouts at first, but then her stomach growls. Ned laughs, helping her stand up. “Fine. C’mon Leeds, I’ll tell you about how the US government has weapons in space even though they say they don’t.”

Tony watches them leave, taking a drag and kissing Peter, blowing the smoke out into Peter’s mouth. Peter just hums happily, breathing in the smoke and climbing into Tony’s lap. “Daddy, I’m so high~” He whispers. 

Tony laughs at his boyfriend, pulling back and kissing his nose. “Yeah, you are. And you keep calling me daddy.”

Peter blushes and steals the blunt from Tony, taking another drag and blowing the cold air over Tony’s left ear, before leaning in and biting the earlobe. “I wan you to fuck me, daddy. Want you to make me feel so good I stop thinking about absolutely everything.”

Tony only growls, pushing Peter to the grass and climbing on top of him. “Baby, you’re too perfect. How are you real?”

Peter giggles, taking the blunt and putting it out before tucking it back into Tony’s back-pack. “Daddy, you gonna take care of your baby boy?”

Tony grinds his hips down, moving to kiss and bite at Peter’s neck. He reaches blindly, feeling his backpack and grabbing the lube and condom from the smallest pocket. He throws them in the grass beside them for now, pulling back and smiling at Peter. “I’ll always take care of you, sweetheart.”

Peter whines, bucking his hips up into nothing. “Daddy-”

Tony smirks and licks his lips. “Take your shirt off for daddy, baby boy.” 

Peter bites his lip, sitting up slightly. He plays with the hem of his shirt, looking at Tony through his eyelashes. He flushes a beautiful pink, reaching behind him and grabbing a fistful of the shirt at the nape of his neck, and slowly lifting up. He feels the air slowly hit his stomach, then his middle, then his chest, until the shirt is finally off. He smirks as he notices Tony staring and licking his lips. 

Tony tears his tank top of with much less of a show, throwing it to the same spot as Peter’s shirt. “Pants off, now.”

Peter gets up on his knees, pushing his thumbs through the belt loops, swiveling his hips once to tease. He slowly pulls his shorts down, revealing his lack of underwear as his hard cock bounces up and hits his stomach with a wet thump.

Tony curses as Peter lays back down, throwing his shorts in the discarded clothes pile. Tony stands and strips himself of his own shorts and boxers, throwing them carefree. He crawls over to his boy, running his hands all over his naked form. “Turn around, get on your hands and knees.” Tony insists. 

Peter does as instructed, looking over his shoulder with so much lust, Tony is sure he can drown in it. He leans down, licking a long stripe from Peter’s balls up the crack of his ass, moaning at the taste. “Fuck baby boy, you’re all sweaty and sweet, perfect as always.”

Peter whines, wiggling his ass in Tony’s face. “Daddy, I said I wanted you to fuck me. Not eat me out.” He pouts.

Tony snorts, pulling back and smacking Peter’s ass. “Bossy.”

“Yeah, daddy, ‘m bossy.” He wiggles his ass some more, pushing his face to the blanket they’re sitting on. “Your tongue is too hot daddy. Want you cock.”

Tony hums, spreading some lube over his fingers, skipping the part where he warms it up. Seems like his baby boy is wanting cooler anyway. He pushes one finger in slowly, humming happily when he is met with no resistance. He pushes a second in quickly, smirking at Peter’s whines. “You’re still wet and sloppy and open from our fun this morning. Insatiable little slut, aren’t you?”

Peter mewls, clenching around Tony’s fingers, mind almost blank. “Only for you, daddy. ‘m your little slut, just yours.”

Tony smiles an thrusts a third finger in as a reward, crooking his fingers to rub into Peter’s prostate. “Perfect baby boy. My perfect little slut. I’m going to fuck you so good you can’t even remember your own name.”

Peter gasps and moans, spreading his thighs more. “Oh daddy, please!” He whines as Tony’s fingers leave, and he hears the condom wrapper crinkle.

Tony wipes his fingers off on the blanket, using one hand to grip Peter’s ass cheek and pull it back to expose his hole, the other hand holding Peter down by the shoulder. He slowly pushes his cock in, moaning softly. Once he bottoms out, he smacks Peter’s ass, watching it jiggle. 

Peter groans, pushing his hips back even more. “Daddy, I can still remember my name.” He pouts. 

Tony snickers, pulling back and starting a violent pace. He fucks into Peter as hard and fast as his hips can move ~~while he’s high like this~~ and the only sounds he can hear are Peter struggling to worm words around gargles and moans, and the sound of his hips slapping hard into Peter’s ass.

Peter sobs in pleasure, his cock slapping against his stomach wetly, pre leaking steadily from his slit down his stomach. He can feel Tony’s body moving above him, feel his cock hitting his prostate every damn time. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Tony teases, groaning and panting into Peter’s neck. He speeds up his hips, his own mind starting to slip. All he knows is he wants to keep moving his hips because this feels so good, and he wants Peter to be nothing more than a mess.

Peter sobs, mind completely blank. Everything is fuzzy and everything is so hot, and everything is so so good, like unbearably good. He has no thoughts right now. Just the amazing feelings he has coursing through his entire body. 

Tony didn’t know his boyfriend could cum untouched, but now he knows. He groans loudly as Peter clenches rapidly, his ass massaging Tony’s orgasm out. Tony bites Peter’s shoulder, finishing inside, panting and sweating. He pulls back, tying off the condom and smirking at Peter.

Peter, who seems to be frozen. He’s panting, ass in the air and cock still twitching and leaking cum. He opens his eyes, looking at Tony like he’s a god. 

Tony laughs fondly and kisses his boy on the lips. “C’mon, let’s go take a shower together.”

Peter whines but lets himself be lifted. He leans heavily on Tony. “’m so hiiiiiigh.” 

Tony just laughs, kissing Peter again. “Indeed.”


	3. Gold, Red, and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Peter Parker is running late and panicking.

Peter whimpers, grabbing onto MJ’s arms. “I’m going to die! I’m going to die, how did I manage to do this-“

MJ shushes him. “You’re okay. You’re okay Pete. It isn’t that big of a deal-“

Peter sobs. “May is going to kill me! She told me, she said ‘Peter, make sure to get the suit at least a week in advance or-‘“

MJ covers his mouth with her hand. “I got this, Peter. I’m your best man for a reason.”

Ned huffs. “If I were your best man, you’d already be dressed…”

Peter sobs. “It isn’t my fault! You’re the one that challenged MJ to an arm wrestling match over who gets to be my best man!”

MJ snorts. “You think I’m gonna pass up the opportunity to walk down the isle with Pepper Potts? Hell no. Now you stay here, Ned keep him calm, I’ll go to Pep and tell her to stall.”

Ned stands, straightening his own suit. “Why don’t we get you in your hair and make up while we wait?” He asks.

Peter sniffles. “This is the most important day of my life and I’m ruining it!”

May pops her head in. “Peter? Oh, dear, why re you hyperventilating?”

Peter looks to her, sobbing again. “I’ve ruined everything! I’m running so far behind—I don’t have my suit, I’m not in hair and make up, I don’t know where Natasha is, and the wedding starts in-“ he checks his watch- “thirty minutes! Tony is going to kill me, Pepper is going to kill me—oh my god, I can’t-“

May coos and pulls him in for a hug. “It’s okay Peter. We got this. We can get you ready on time; and if not, it’s not like he can get married without you.”

Peter takes a shaky breath, nodding slowly. “Help, Aunt May.” He whispers.

May beams and sits Peter down, dabbing under his eyes to get the tears away without making his eyes all puffy.

By the time May is done with all his make up—foundation, highlighter, concealer, and mascara—and brushed his hair out so it’s its natural curly/wavy style, MJ is back with his suit.

Peter whimpers and checks the time. “Okay… we have… we’re three minutes late!” Peter panics.

MJ shushes him. “I told Pepper what was going on. She told the guests that the minister is stuck in traffic, so we’re pushing back seating by 15 minutes. They’ll be ready to start the music in ten minutes, we have enough time.”

Peter hugs her, letting out a shaky breath. “I wanna run away.” He whines.

Ned snickers and pulls Peter back. “No you don’t. You want to marry Tony Stark, and then you want to honeymoon on his private island off the Caribbean, and then you want to spend the rest of your life with him.”

MJ takes Peter’s robe off, after ushering May out. She smirks and hands him the panties she got just for today.

Peter blushes pink. “Do I have to wear that down the isle? Can’t I change into it when I change into my reception clothes?”

MJ shakes her head. “Trust me on this, Peter.”

Peter sighs and grabs them, waiting for them to turn around before pulling them up. “Honestly, a golden thong in my wedding clothes…”

MJ turns around and shushes him, helping him into his navy blue dress pants. “I still can’t believe you got your suit to look just like your spider suit.” She says, shaking her head.

Peter smiles and buttons up his deep red shirt, pulling on the jacket. His handkerchief is the same color, and the second his suit is officially all in place, he finally feels okay again. “I-I’m ready now…”

“Good.” MJ says. “I’m going to get in my place. Come on Ned.”

Ned follows her out, taking a deep breath. He has to walk down the isle with Colonel Rhodes. Who is from the military. And scary.

Peter takes a deep breath, taking May’s arm. “Tony is at the end of the isle.” He whispers.

May only smiles. “Not technically yet darling. Once the music starts he’ll walk down with Natasha and-“

Peter’s eyes widen “Natasha! I don’t know where she is, she wasn’t answering my texts-“

“I’m here, I’m sorry I’m so late. Nathaniel didn’t want to tell me where he hid the rings.” Natasha walks in, carrying Nate on her hip. “As the ring bearer, he’s taking his duties of keeping the rings safe very seriously.”

Peter relaxes, huffing out a breath. “Oh, thank God.” He whispers.

Natasha smiles. “I’m going to get him in place, and then go to Tony. Don’t look so nervous.”

Peter let’s out a strained laugh. “I’ll be less nervous when this is done with.”

Nat laughs and moves away, and just in time. The second she’s out of sight, the music picks up.

Peter watches nervously as each couple disappears down the isle, starting with Pepper and MJ, and ending with Morgan, Pepper and Rhodey’s daughter, and Nathaniel walking down. Nathaniel with the rings and Morgan with the flower petals.

Then the wedding march starts, and Peter takes a deep breath. He walks in step with May around the corner, watching his feet. He looks up finally, and the world disappears.

He can’t feel May on his arm. He can’t hear the music. He can’t see the people standing to watch him walk. He can’t see his friends at the alter, or the priest. It’s just- it’s only Tony.

Tony in his _fucking golden_ suit, with matching red shirt and handkerchief as Peter. Peter feels his breath catch because of fucking course Tony’s suit would be this flashy and obnoxious and ugly and fucking perfect.

Peter starts walking a bit faster, smile splitting across his face. The world slowly comes back to him, starting with the music. Then he sees Pepper teary eyed behind Tony, sees MJ making funny faces at Peter. He feels May trying to slow him down to the march again.

But he makes it. He makes it, and May takes his arm and offers it to Tony, who takes it and walks the last steps up to the minister.

Peter feels himself start to cry, and tries to blink them away. God, he’s never been this happy before.

Most of the ceremony is a complete blur for Peter. He hears the minister talking, he sees people wiping away tears. But he can’t concentrate on anything but the perfect man in front of him. And then-

“Peter…” Tony starts. “I’ve never really been someone who could do relationships before I met you.” Several people laugh and Peter giggles, smile impossibly wider. “I thought I would never love anyone, let alone settle down. But here I am, today, at our wedding.” Tony smiles, and his eyes are a little misty. “And I promise you, Peter, I swear to god, that I will spend the rest of my life loving you. No matter what life throws at us. I will love you, I will make you happy, I will hold you and have you; I will make you feel like the only person on this planet that matters.” There’s such strong emotion inside of Tony, that Peter actually lets his own tears fall.

And Peter laughs when Tony clears his throat and says ‘okay, all that cheesiness aside..’ and then he takes a deep breath and takes Tony’s hands in his own.

“Tony…” he clears his throat after his voice breaks. “Tony, when I first started crushing on you, I was really crushing on Ironman. The suit of armor that went around and saved the day and blew things up in a really cool way on TV.” MJ snorts from behind him but he ignores it. “And then I met you and I- I realized that Ironman has nothing on you.” Tony’s breath catches. “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met, and I’ve met Bruce and Thor-“ chuckles from the isles, mumbling from Thor- “you have the biggest heart out of anyone that’s ever lived. You are the most selfless asshole, the smartest dumbass, and the best hero to ever serve this universe.” He watches as a tear falls down Tony’s face. “Ironman is cool and all, but the man underneath is perfect. You gave me the world, Tony, you gave everyone the world. And I can’t-“ he chokes on his words. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life loving you as completely and thoroughly as you have loved the good of us all. I promise you, I promise, that I will love you and hold you and keep you up until the day I die. I promise to protect you, like you’ve protected the universe. I promise to hold you when you feel down, when you think you aren’t good enough. I promise to stay by your side through it all. I promise to try and be a man worthy of marrying the universe’s best defender, best person.”

The minister clears his throat, obviously having choked up himself at the words. “Now that you’ve exchanged your vows… Tony, do you take this man, Peter Parker, to be your lawfully wedded husband, until the day you die?”

“I do.” Tony says, voice thick with tears. He slides the ring on Peter’s finger.

“And do you, Peter, take this man, Tony Stark, to be your lawfully wedded husband, until the day you die?”

“I do.” Peter whispers. He takes his ring and slides it onto Tony’s finger, smiling at it.

“Then by the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Peter laughs out a happy sob, arms flying around Tony’s shoulders and pulling him down for a sweet kiss. He hears the applause, hears the music and the crying and sniffling. But all he can pay attention to his boy- his husband. His husband, Tony Stark.

Peter pulls away from the kiss, still crying happily. He smiles as MJ takes his hand and leads him away, to change into the reception suit. He knows Tony is doing the same. He sniffles and lets MJ fix his make up, lets her change him. And then he holds her hand, laughing hysterically. “I’m married.”

MJ smiles fondly and hugs him. “Go dance with your husband.” She says softly.

And so Peter goes, into the room with gold table cloths and red carpet and blue lighting. And he dances with his _husband_.

And Peter Stark could not be a happier man.


	4. So Fluffy It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starkerweek ‘s prompt: so fluffy it hurts.  
> starkerbingo ‘s prompt: watching someone sleep.

Tony smiles and pets Peter’s hair, staring at him. He was so tired today, after his patrol.

He didn’t even really mean to fall asleep. He’s supposed to go home soon, but Tony is tempted to call May and tell her he’s staying the night.

He was talking Tony’s ear off, a mile a minute, about his day. First with the test he got back he got a 100 on, then about MJ totally owning Flash in decathlon club, and then about his patrol.

“You wouldn’t believe it Tony! I took on ten of them all by myself! I saved that little girl from them and then I also saved the fifteen girls in the back of their van from ever getting hurt-“

And he kept talking and talking and talking until he passed out on Tony.

So now Tony has his boyfriend’s head in his lap, and is playing with his hair while he snoozes. He can’t keep the smile off of his face. How did he get so lucky with Peter? What did he do to deserve such a perfect person?

Peter is so beautiful when he sleeps. So peaceful. Everything that haunts him in the waking world is gone, leaving Peter to babble and smile sweetly. No worries. No responsibilities. No tests to study for or aunts to soothe or lives to save. Nothing but the calm of sleep, and Tony to protect him.

Tony wishes he could keep his boy like this forever. Peaceful, quiet, safe, his. No one to judge them here, no one to call them names or hurt them. It’s just the two of them, safe and happy and sleepy.

Tony swears his heart melts when Peter slowly comes back to the waking world, face scrunching up as a yawn escapes. He rubs his eyes softly, then stretches out, mewling like a cat. He blinks his eyes open and smiles as Tony, cheeks pink from sleep. “Hi.” Peter whispers.

Tony smiles back at him, eyes shining with love and adoration. “Hi, sleeping beauty.”

Peter blushes a deeper pink, giggling sweetly and pulling Tony down for a soft kiss. “How Long was I asleep for? Am I late for May?”

Tony shakes his head. “You were only asleep for half an hour, we still have a few minutes to relax.” He kisses Peter’s forehead, brushing his hair away. “Adrenaline crashes are the best sleeping pills.” He jokes.

Peter giggles and closes his eyes, smile never leaving. He just feels so safe, here. Here, in Tony’s lap, on Tony’s couch, in Tony’s penthouse. He feels safer here than he would in the White House. This is the safest place in the world.

Tony just keeps carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, smiling happily at him. “Alright baby boy, we better get you going home.”

Peter pouts but pulls Tony down for another kiss. “I love you, Tony.” He whispers.

Tony only smiles back, nuzzling their noses together. “I love you too, my sleepy beauty.”


	5. Fix-It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony proposes to Peter on the 1st of April and has truly no odea what the day is. Peter thinks it's a joke and start crying thinking about why Tony would do something like that to him

Tony, unfortunately, is infamous for not knowing what day it is. He never knows the date, and hardly knows if it’s Friday or Tuesday. 

The only times he has ever made an effort to remember what day it is, are for Peter’s birthday, their anniversary, and Christmas. That’s it. Not even his own birthday makes the list. 

(Peter’s favorite memory is going all day pretending he didn’t know it was Tony’s birthday and getting pissy that Tony hadn’t said anything. Tony’s response? ‘Wait, it’s my birthday?’)

So when he proposed to Peter, he knew only five things. 1) it isn’t Peter’s birthday. 2) it isn’t their anniversary. 3) it isn’t Christmas. 4) it isn’t his birthday (he had to ask Pepper) and 5) ohmygodohmygodohmygod I’m going to propose to the love of my life what if he says no what if he laughs at me whatifwhatifwhatif-

So really, truly, honestly; Tony didn’t know. He didn’t know it was April Fools day. He barely know what that even is—his father made him grow up way too fast, he never did pranks. 

He gets on one knee. He pulls out the box. He smiles as Peter starts to cry, because he’s sure it’s with happiness. And then he asks. “Peter, I’m not very good at… words, but I want- I want you to- to marry me.” He opened the box, smiling at Peter. And then-

Peter lets out a sob that definitely doesn’t sound happy and takes a step back. “Why would you do this to me?” He asked, sounding so sad. 

“What- What?” Tony asked, looking at the ring. 

“I get it, you never want to get married. You’ve made that abundantly clear since we got together-“

“What? Peter-“

“But this? Fake proposing on April Fools Day?” His voice breaks. “You know I wanted a wedding! But I said fine, we won’t get married, because that’s what you wanted!” Peter is screaming now. “And you turn around and spit in my face?” Peter scrubs his cheeks roughly, trying to get the tears away. “If you wanted to get rid of me so bad, you should have just dumped me.”

Tony stands, grabbing Peter’s hand before he could run away. “Peter Stop!” He yells. But the boy is much, much stronger, and runs away as fast as he can. 

Tony pulls his hair, whimpering to himself softly. April Fools day. Fucking seriously? Of all the days he had to choose from to propose on, he happened to choose the one day Peter would hate the most… 

he gets Happy to drive him to May’s, and prays that Peter doesn’t get there first. 

Thankfully, it seems the universe is feeling guilty about ruining everything in Tony’s life, and he pulls up before the kid. He jumps out of the car, waving his arms. “Peter! Peter, please listen to me-“

“Go away! Leave me alone-“

“I don’t know that-“

“You didn’t know it would hurt me? You didn’t know that throwing this in my face would-“

“I didn’t know it was April Fools!” Tony yells. Peter stills and Tony lets out a shaky breath. “I didn’t know it was April Fools. I just- I thought… I know I said I never wanted to get married, but I also know how much you do want to get married. And I want you to be happy. So… fuck the government, fuck taxes, fuck traditions, and fuck sticking it to the man. I want to marry you, even if I don’t want to get married. That’s what- that’s what I was trying to say. I’m sorry, I didn’t know the date.”

It’s quiet for a long time, and then Tony has an armful of Peter. “You really mean it? You really really wanna marry me?”

Tony nods, kissing his cheek. “Peter, I would give you the entire world, if you asked for it. I’m sorry I went so long-“

Peter kisses him and Tony grunts. Then they both sigh and Peter pulls back with happy tears. Actual happy tears. “I love you so much. Yes, I’ll marry you!”


	6. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony being Peter’s uncle and shameless smut please and thank you.

Tony smirks around his glass of scotch, eyeing his sister as she speaks. He loves his sister, he always has. But Mary has always been too dramatic. Too attention hungry. Too grandiose.

And that’s being said by Tony Stark.

The problem with his dear sister is she doesn’t pay attention. If her son doesn’t look in distress, or it doesn’t involve herself, she just doesn’t pay attention.

She isn’t rude; she’s never been rude. Just… self absorbed. When Peter was born, her favorite part was holding him and showing him off to anyone and everyone, basking in the attention. ‘Look what I made. I did this.’

Even now that Peter is 15, and she should really be paying much more attention to her son, she demands the room. So really, it’s easy for Tony to take her son.

Everyone is watching her. Listening to her. Giving her their entire, undivided attention. Except for her son, Peter Parker, who is in the guest bedroom currently, waiting for his uncle.

Tony waits exactly five minutes after Peter excused himself to stand, whispering to Mary that he’s going to the bathroom.

Mary doesn’t even turn her head. She keeps on talking, smiling, basking in the attention thrown her way by everyone in the room.

He smirks as he opens the door, closing and locking it behind him. He smirks again when he sees Peter, fidgeting on the bed.

“Uncle Tony.” Peter whispers.

Tony smirks and goes over to the bed, slotting himself between Peter’s spread legs. He puts one hand on Peter’s shoulder, thumb at the base of his neck, and the other in Peter’s hair, pulling very slightly to get him to look up. “God, I’ve missed you.” Tony says softly.

Peter beams, but he’s obviously still a little nervous. “I missed you too. I asked, and they said I could stay with you all weekend.”

Tony hums happily, now petting Peter’s hair. “And what do you want to do, Pete? While you’re with me?”

Peter bites his lower lip, one hand resting on Tony’s thigh and slowly sliding up until it rests over Tony’s crotch. “I want your cock.”

Tony lets out a sharp breath, cock twitching under Peter’s hand. “That’s such a naughty word, baby boy.” He moves the hand in Peter’s hair down to the back of Peter’s neck, cupping lightly. The other hand moves up, tilting Peter’s face up to look him in the eye. “You don’t have to do this, Peter. You know that, right?”

Peter smiles fondly now, all nervousness leaving his body. He relaxes into Tony’s touch, moving his hand under Tony’s shirt to touch his abs and his other hand coming to rest on Tony’s hip. “I know I don’t. I know I could leave, right now, and you wouldn’t stop me. I know I could tell mom, and you would let me. I know I could send you to jail, and you’d plead guilty.” He watches Tony’s eyes grow darker. Peter smirks and stands, getting into Tony’s space. “I know that you’ll let me do whatever I want, no matter what I want, and you’ll thank me after; like the good little sub that you are.”

Tony’s breath hitches and his eyes widen. This is… new. So very new. He’s used to taking charge, telling Peter what to do. Guiding Peter. He missed not being in charge, he missed taking orders and pleasing his partner however they wanted; because they knew what they wanted. He would never, ever tell Peter that though. He didn’t want the boy feeling insecure, or worse, feeling like he wasn’t good enough.

But he did miss it, and here Peter is… offering it. How did he know? “Fuck, Peter, you…”

Peter smirks, biting Tony’s lower lip before pulling back, sitting on the bed again. “I know what I want now, Uncle Tony. You were right; if I could think of it, there was a porn video on it.” He tugs Tony down by his hand, eyes dark and heavy with arousal of seeing his uncle on his knees for him. “So I watched a lot. And I know exactly what I want from you.” He spreads his legs more, licking his lips.

Tony has died and gone to heaven. That has to be it. But no, that isn’t right; how could he have gone to heaven if he fucked his nephew? His hands go to Peter’s thighs, rubbing up slowly before tugging his belt off.

Peter smirks, hands behind him on the bed as he lets Tony do the work of pulling his pants down his thighs. He hums happily as his little cock is exposed to the air, half hard and pointing at Tony’s face. “I’ve wanted your mouth on my cock again since the first time.”

Tony licks his lips, leaning in slightly. Chest against the matress, lips centimeters away from Peter’s cock. He breaths out hot puffs of air, looking up at his nephew through his lashes.

Peter hums and fists his hand in Tony’s hair. “You want me to do all the work for you, lazy? Want me to fuck your pretty lips until you’re gagging with it?”

Tony’s eyes widen and his pupils blow up, eyes becoming black with lust. “Fuck, kid, when did you learn-“ he cuts himself off with a gasp as Peter shoves him forward, the head of his cock piercing his lips.

Peter hums happily, cock twitching and he watches his Uncle’s lips. “You talk too much.” He whispers, moving Tony’s head up and down by the grip in his hair.

Tony feels himself grow hard in his pants, cheeks heating up with lust and slight embarrassment. God, he knew he was lucky when Peter first hit on him, but this? This kid is a gift, sent to him by some fucked up god. Or maybe the devil. Whatever, Tony will gladly spend eternity in hell if he gets to live the rest of his life with Peter’s hand in his hair.

Peter’s breath starts to come faster and faster as he takes in the pleasure, moving Tony’s head up and down. He pulls Tony all the way off, looking at the spit and pre coating his lips. Then he pushes Tony back down, until Tony’s nose is pressed uncomfortably against his stomach, and the head of his cock is in the back of Tony’s throat.

Tony gags and chokes on it; not because he has to, but because he knows Peter will want him to. He mastered the art of deep throating when _he_ was 15, and that was a long time ago.

Peter groans and lifts Tony’s head, holding it still about halfway down his cock. Then he fucks his hips up into Tony’s mouth, gasping sweetly at the sensation.

Tony looks up at Peter, mouth spread wide around his cock. God, the kid is so pretty when he concentrates. His nose scrunched up, cheeks puffed out and pink, eyes squinted. And right now his mouth is open, little pants and gasps escaping, the cutest little moaning noises.

Tony is utterly smitten.

Peter doesn’t last very long; he’s 15 for Christ’s sake, Tony is impressed he lasted as long as he did. He holds Tony’s head still, hips in the air as high as they can go, and cums down Tony’s throat.

Tony moans around the kid, swallowing it all as best his can. He relishes in the almost pained noises Peter makes as his throat works his cock through his orgasm.

Peter’s hips fall to the bed and he lets go of Tony’s hair, panting and looking at him. “Wow…” he whispers.

Tony smirks and clears his throat, leaning up and kissing Peter. He smiles as Peter whines against his lips. “Look at you, being so good for me. So big and brave. It’s cute.”

Peter pouts at him. “Hey, I’m in charge today!”

Tony snickers and leans back. “You’re tired now baby doll. Let your uncle take care of you, just relax.”

“But… you didn’t finish?” Peter more asks than says.

Tony smirks again. “I’ll take care of that later. You’re in need of a bath, I think. And I’m in need of an excuse to get you home.” He leans in, biting Peter’s earlobe softly, licking the shell. “If you’re a very good boy until I get you in my car, I’ll let you get me off when we get home. I know my baby boy wants his uncle’s big fat cock, don’t you baby?”

Peter only whimpers and nods, sitting up. “I’ll be good. I’ll pack my bag, you go tell mom and dad.” He says.

Tony smirks and nods, looking in the mirror to make sure he doesn’t look like he just sucked off his nephew, and heads back to the living room.

Ah, how he loves visiting his sister.


	7. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the role reversal, why don’t you just do a normal ‘Peter tries to dom’ thing? Maybe with Tony asking him to hurt him a little bit?

Peter smiles as Tony comes into the room, looking up from his homework. “Hey Tony. What’s up?”

Tony sighs softly and sits beside him. “I’ve had a hard day… really hard day.”

Peter pulls his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He asks.

Tony hums and leans into the touches. “There’s… one thing. But you definitely don’t have to, it’s just something I used to-“

Peter smiles fondly and keeps petting Tony’s hair. “Tell me what I can do to help, please.” He whispers.

Tony looks up at Peter, eyes heavy. “Will you hurt me, Peter? Like-like um… like hitting me? And choking me or- you don’t have to-“

Peter pulls Tony’s hair, cutting the older man off with a gasp. Peter smirks, eyes darkening with lust. He’s wanted to try this for a while, but has been a bit scared. Tony is such a good dom, it’s like Peter could never imagine him doing something else. But here he is, asking Peter right now! “I’ll hurt you so good, babe.”

Tony shivers again, standing up and whimpering. “Please Peter, I need you.”

Peter smirks. “Go get on the bed. I want you naked, and on your hands and knees, in two minutes.” He says, almost casually. It’s like this comes easily to the younger boy.

Tony scrambled to obey, running to make sure he wasn’t late.

Peter smirks and takes his time following, going in and seeing Tony waiting for him there. He goes up behind him, taking off his belt. “Remind me of your safe word, baby?”

Tony closes his eyes. “Afghanistan.” He says.

Peter nods and rubs Tony’s naked ass. “Good boy. Tell me what you did to deserve your punishment today.” He whispers.

Tony whimpers, hesitates. He looks over his shoulder at Peter. “I was b-bad. I was bad, and I deserve to be punished.”

Peter frowns. “What did you do that was so bad, Tony.” When Tony doesn’t answer, he grips Tony’s hair harshly, forcing him to look at him. “Answer me.”

Tony whimpers. “Please, I was- I did bad. I always do bad, always, I’m always fucking up, I’m a bad person-“

Peter lets his hair go, shushing him. “We’re talking about that later. But for now, you’re going to take… how many lashes can you take?”

Tony whimpers. “I don’t know, you’re pretty strong.”

Peter nods. “Then as many as I think you deserve.” He hits Tony across his ass with the belt, smirking as Tony sobs and his hips push forward.

Tony whimpers. “One.” He whispers.

Peter purrs. He even counts. He hits Tony over and over. Past his ass being red, pats his ass welting, past being blue and black with bruises. Until Tony can’t count anymore, and is sobbing and begging.

Peter reaches under Tony, jerking him until he cums. “There you are baby. All better. You took your punishment so good, and you aren’t bad anymore. Right?”

Tony sobs and looks at Peter. “Lemme, lemme-“

“You aren’t allowed to touch me until I say you can fucking touch me, understand?”

Tony sobs and nods. “Yes sir, I’m sorry.” He whispers.

Peter hums. “Let’s get you in a bath, and then we will talk…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate writing endings. I dunno. I suck. 
> 
> Anyway, this experience was a lot of fun! Thank you to the creators of starkerweek for letting me do this!


End file.
